Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement and a ventilation, heating or air conditioning system with such a sealing arrangement.
Description of the Background Art
EP 2 103 487 B1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,225, discloses a grommet for sealing a conduit, such as a cable or a tube through an opening having a sealing body and a gasket or a sealing flange. The gasket or sealing flange are radially arranged outside of the sealing body. The grommet is used, for example, for sealing a cable harness, which is inserted through a dividing wall from the engine compartment into the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,549 B1 discloses a one-piece grommet formed of an elastomer which extends through an aperture in a panel and serves to pass a device, such as a cable harness, through the panel. The grommet has for this purpose a tubular elongated area functioning as a lead-through. Said area extends from an inlet side of the panel through the opening to an outlet side of the panel. The tubular elongated area is thereby surrounded by a shield-like area. The shield-like area has a foldable wall with a circumferential, uniform wall thickness and a corrugated shape, and forms a sound chamber outside the tubular elongated area. Adjacent to the shield-like area, a connecting region is arranged, having a mounting flange.
These grommets disclosed in the prior art have sealing arrangements which could be improved even further. This concerns in particular the challenge of securely sealing inserted tubes through an opening in a dividing wall arranged between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment, so that even at extreme temperatures, for example, during an engine wash, water cannot penetrate into the vehicle cabin over the area of the opening. In addition, improved insulation of the engine noise is desirable since thus far, this penetrates insufficiently insulated through the area of the opening into the vehicle cab, thus reducing the comfort of the vehicle occupants.